Perfect Company
by Kpopophile
Summary: Ryan Evans and Lilly Trescott are linked somehow and their friends are demanding awnsers, but they get more than they asked for when danger comes to town. loe ryella -HSM Crossover with a dash of Charmed - luv me xoxo Gossipgal -
1. Chapter 1

Trailer – Perfect Company

**Trailer** – **Perfect Company**

By ** Luv me xoxo Gossipgal**

**Lilly Marie Trescott had a good life.**

Lilly at Miley's house laughing

**Ryan Andrew Evans lived in a shadow.**

Ryan following Sharpay

**They both shared a secret.**

Ryan and Lilly on top of the San Francisco Bridge talking

**But in a world where people are nosey,**

Sharpay and the gang following Ryan

Miley and JoBros following Lilly

**Danger lurks around every corner,**

A group of men dressed in black following the teens

**Love is found,**

Lilly and Joe kissing

Ryan and Gabriella

**People are hurt,**

Ryan on the ground bleeding

**Secrets are reveled**

Ryan and Lilly disappear in a swirl of blue lights

Everyone stares where the lights just were

**Lilly Trescott**

**Ryan Evans**

**Joe Jonas**

**Gabriella Montez**

**In **

**Perfect Company**

-- This is my first REAL story tell me if I should post it!! Im so nervous: D I don't own anything :P I wish I did !!


	2. Chapter 2 Lilly

Chapter One - Lilly

Chapter One - Lilly

--Disclaimer: I just own the whole world don't I? --

Hello,

My name is Lilly. My friends say its stupid to put your name like that in your diary because " it knows who you are" but I don't care. I know a diary was** not** on my birthday list but auntie says it lets me talk to him. Most people don't know but I am a twin and I miss him very much. I just want to go orb to him, but alas I cannot because I have to go to a Hannah Montana concert in 10 and " Lola" must be presentable. The JoBros will be there and we (Lilly and Lola) like Joe!! So bye, maybe I'll talk to him tomorrow.

Gangsta grl,

Lillian Marie Trescott (stupid name right? When I'm 21 I'll change it)

-- 8 min later --

"_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me"_

Only one person had that ring I picked it up right away

" Lillian," I cringed at that name " where are you, the limo is just around the block?"

" I am at home Little Miss.Popstar," I said

" Oh thank god because Im outside "

" WHAT, " I yelled, " I thought you said you were around the block!" I started running grabbing my iPod, black purse, my Mac book and whizzing out the door. I looked around and I didn't see her limo. Then I spotted the limo coming down the street the door opened it slowed down but not stopping and I hopped in.

" I thought you were, how did you say it, _outside!_!!"

" I lied and Lilly please don't stalk Nick around again. I was going to tell them today"

" IT WAS ONE TIME AND HE HAD MY PHONE!! But since you asked nice I won't but, I can not stop my self from hurting him."

" Oh and Lilly"

"Yea"

" Two twins and their friends won tickets for backstage so you be nice"

" Fine" I pouted " _she doesn't think I know what to do but I do if only I could – no he said if I did that again the cleaners would surely wipe me out of existence this time_"

The door opened no light poured in though " Ms.Montana, Ms.Montana's friend we are here" we got out and walked toward the dressing room when I herd " DON'T JUMP ON HER," - I fell to the ground by an unknown heavy force. " Again" and I felt like something come off but I didn't feel different. The source stood and so did I then I was staring into the confused faces of Joe and Kevin Jonas.

" Lola why did your hair come off?" Joe said

" Umm umm, " I tried to think of an explanation but al that came to mind was " _OH SHIT Miley's going to KILL me!! 1" _ " Joe and Kevin where's Nick?"

"Hannah's Dressing Room."

" Well then lets all go there " I picked up my wig and we all left for the room. We opened the door and Miley's wig was off and nick was on the ground.

" OH"

" EM"

" GEE "

" LILLY EXPLAIN"

" Ok well you see" – I started only to be interrupted by Kevin

" Who are you two, and what did you (points at Miley) do to nick?"

" Ok I will tell you" Miley explained it all to them and then they dropped like flies, but only Kevin woke up.

" So let me get this straight," – _knock knock _ -

" Hannah, Lola, JoBros, the backstage guest are here" So we went to meet them.

I almost joined Joe and Nick on the floor when I saw who the guests were, but I didn't because a loud ear-piercing scream rang out through the backstage.

-- ** this is bad?good?almost? tell me im frekin out here from lack of reviews !!**

**luv me xoxo gossipgal**

**a.k.a**

**Deni / DJ**


	3. Hola my name is princess dora

Hola

_**Hola !! I AM UBER COOL !! and SUPER SORRY !! I have been soo busy !! Finals and bleve it or not my school DOES give Hw on the last few Weeks. !! So bare with me !! 6 Days left of school and ILL B FREEEEE**_

_**3 Deni :P**_


	4. hsm without the s

I am So SORRY

**I am So SORRY. It's just been school and stuff. Cut no school. And I trying to get this in before I go to ATL!! So without farther adieu –**

**Oh and I don't own this –**

**Last time…**

" _So let me get this straight," – __knock knock __-_

" _Hannah, Lola, JoBros, the backstage guest are here" So we went to meet them._

_I almost joined Joe and Nick on the floor when I saw who the guests were, but I didn't because a loud ear-piercing scream rang out through the backstage._

**This time..**

"Shar please I am trying to keep my hearing"

" Oh Sorry Ryan but I am standing in front of Hannah FREKIN Montana, Kevin Jonas and - Hey where is nick and Joe??" I could feel Ryan burn a hole through me as if saying _what did you do _but Mi-Hannah Kevin and I pointed toward the ground. At this same moment Nick had decided to open his eyes.

" So wait a minute Hannah you – who are you? Why am I on the floor? Why is JOE on the floor?"

I had decided to go next to him.

" Those people are backstage guest, you and Joe fainted because you saw something and Yes Miley is here. Hannah will you go help Nick find Miley! NOW!" Hannah and Nick hurried off.

" So…" Kevin said " tell us your names" I looked over my Best - EX Best friends from my old school (I** know they are all different ages but imagine the HSM gang is 16-17**). I know they knew it was me they can always tell, they could always tell.

"Why doesn't Lilly tell you our names or should we call you Lola now?!" one of the people sad with much hate

" Call me Lola when I am with Hannah. When I don't have this wig on Troy call me Lilly," I replied with just as much hate.

" Did I miss something here"?

" No Kevin its just an old feud with an egotistical jerk who thinks he is the god of basketball while also prancing along thinking he can sing."

" Well at least I am not a bitch who tries to ruin everything good for someone."

" Oh I am a bitch now? Well I can tell you really want to die early"

" You wouldn't dare"

" Watch me" then I started to run at troy full force when I felt four hands holding me back. I looked back and saw Joe. I wonder when he woke up. Then I looked back and saw Troy standing they're laughing. But then he walked toward me and whispered in my ear

" Sweet Lillian I don't think your father would like this scene before him especially now that he is out. And he is looking for you." Then he turned around and left " Wildcats Out" " But I didn't get to see-" " Sharpay MOVE" Before Ryan left he looked in my eyes for a minute then left behind them. Right as hey left Hannah and Nick were coming back, hand in hand. Kevin and Joe let me go. " What the hell was that Lilly, Lola whoever you are."?

" That. That was hell coming to greet me" then I walked away.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Lilly just walked away. I was intrigued I wanted to know more about Lilly.

**Joe's P.O.V**

No one knows I heard everything. I was awake after I fainted but I felt too lazy to get up end express it. I knew I had to get up when the hostility levels rose but Lilly was just soooo hot and she seems like a mystery. A mystery worth solving. " Hey Hann-Miley do you know anything about Lilly's past?" I had to ask.

**Miley's P.O.V**

I was thrown back by Joe's question. I never thought of asking about her past. And whenever I do she always diverts it to my past. "No". This time it was the boys turn to look thrown back. " No? Not even about some boy named Troy or even her dad." " Well I know about her dad a little" "Great tell us" WHATtttt " I don't know Joe. You boys have to promise you wont tell her I told you." " Miley honest to God we wont tell right bros " " Right Joe" they both said at the same time " Ok So, Lilly's Dad is on a Jail that is inescapable and far away" I told them. " Hannah or should I call you Miley," A mysterious voice said, " That story is wrong. He's here in America and getting closer every minute."


	5. ryan and lilly

Oh-emm- gee

**Oh-emm- gee. I am sowwy. I had summer school , my job , writing camp , and now school.but I might get a laptop soon so :D. more updates for youuuu. ROFL. Oh im crazy. Ok ENOUGH. Back to the story ( that has million of thing I don't own ).**

**--**

" _Ok So, Lilly's Dad is on a Jail that is inescapable and far away" I told them. " Hannah or should I call you Miley," A mysterious voice said, " That story is wrong. He's here in America and getting closer every minute."_

" Who are you.?" Miley said

"not here." The mysterious guest said.

LILLY'S P.O.V

So I came back from the top of the golden gate bridge to say sorry to my friends and alter what they saw just a little. Ok so not a little a lot but its my life. I can go kill Troy and come back like nothing ever happened but nooo. The damn Elders have ruled against that. So back to what I saw. When I came in I saw little blue lights dissolving. Wait little blue lights?! "_RYANNN" _I screamed telepathically.

JOE'S P.O.V

" Oh my god. Where ae we? Who are you ? Hey aren't you that blond boy who was looking at lilly on the way out?" I blurted out because I looked around and we wern;t in the arena anymore. This must be how Dorthy felt when she went to OZ.hmmm I wonder if there is going to be any little men here.when I came out of deep thought I noticed that the boy looked like he had a headake.So I whispered to Nick.

" pisssst nickkkkeyyyy" Nick looked at me like I was on dope.

"What Joe"

" where are we."

"you wernt listening were you?"

" Ummmm. Nope."

" This guy says we are in a remote part of Madagascar.His name is Ryan. He sais he has special abilitys."

" oh.. how'd we get here?"

" I don't know joe. He didn't tell us."

" maby he knocked us out and flew us here express."

" how would he knock us out. There is one of him and four of us."

" ummmm. Ninja accomplinces. DUH. "

" I worry about you."

" thank you for your care in concern Nick but –" The guy ryan fell unto the floor screaming and clutching his head. " OK LILLIAN ,OK JUST STOP, I WILL BRING THEM BACK .OWWWWWWW. OK OK." Then he stoped. " Good news. Were going home" he announced to us. I started jumping around getting farther from the group.Then Ryan called my name and I was right next to nick again but I feel like my intestines have been moved around.I closed my eyes to think and when I opened them again Lilly was right infront of me.

KEVIN's P.O.V

We disappeared again in the swearl of lights again but this time we were in our hotel room." Hi." Ryan said meekly. Then I saw Lilly slap Ryan , HARD.

" ETHAN RYAN EVAN DALLOWAY WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO KIDNAP MY FRIENDS"Lilly yelled.

" I – I -" he started buy she started crying into his chest.

--123456789123456789123456789--

Ok so I think that is ehough for now. I have to finsh reading. And I love reviews b. so please tell your friends about this :DDD

3 Deni – Luv me xox gossipgal


End file.
